shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder of El／Mugaro
The Murder of El／Mugaro was an event orchestrated by Charioce XVII. History Charioce XVII, upon his ascension to the throne, founded the Onyx Task Force in order to hunt down, capture and slay gods and demons. Powered by the magical green stones, the Onyx Knights were unstoppable against their primary targets. While the Onyx Knights were hunting down an angel named Sofiel, they encountered a child who possessed the ability to disable the green stone. This child's existence was reported to the king, who immediately ordered for his capture and execution. The child was Jeanne d'Arc's son, and although the Onyx Knights managed to capture Jeanne, they failed to find her son.Virgin Soul Episode 10 Jeanne was imprisoned in the labor camp and constantly urged to give up her son El. The Onyx Knights spent two years searching for the half-angel boy, only to learn that he had been hiding under a disguise with Azazel. The Onyx Knights captured Azazel but lost El to the gods. Charioce XVII was unfazed by this turn of events and planned to annihilate El along with the gods.Virgin Soul Episode 8 El was talked by Gabriel into assisting the gods in their war with the king. The first open battle between the two enemies ended with Charioce firing Dromos and nearly killing El. Although El survived, hundreds of gods were slain by the Onyx Knights since the blast had knocked El unconscious. El remained in Vanaheimr until he escaped and returned to the surface with Bacchus, Hamsa, and Nina. He was eventually reunited with Azazel, and the two partook in a plot to steal the king's bracelet. It was soon after this that Sofiel and Jeanne found them and requested El's return to the gods' land for his own safety. El ultimately complied. Unfortunately for them, Alessand Visponti, a knight aspiring to join the Onyx Knights but was rejected on grounds of incompetence, had learned while being with El's friends that El was the Holy Child the Onyx Knights wanted dead. Taking the opportunity while El was walking around saying goodbye to his friends, Alessand snuck up on El and stabbed him.Virgin Soul Episode 20 Alessand fled the scene just as Favaro arrived and found El bleeding to death. Favaro rushed El to Rita's clinic, where Rita tried desperately to save the boy. Despite Rita's best efforts, El passed away. El's death was witnessed by Azazel, Jeanne, Sofiel, Nina, Bacchus, Hamsa, Favaro and Kaisar. Aftermath Jeanne and Azazel each gathered an army to fight Charioce XVII to avenge El's death, as well as liberate Charioce's victims once and for all. This led to Charioce's second conflict with the gods and the first time the demons in Cocytus retaliated against Charioce's ill-treatment of their people since they had been waiting for "the right moment". This next battle occurred around the same time Bahamut returned. In addition, a demon child avenged El by murdering Alessand. The terrified child stabbed Alessand in the stomach and Alessand bled to death much like El did. Trivia *Kaisar Lidfard's decision not to blame Charioce XVII for El's death since Charioce XVII did not carry out the murder himself is strange, given his decision to blame the death of his father on Azazel even though Azazel did not kill Laurus; Laurus had been executed on Charioce XIII's orders. **Kaisar was correct in saying he himself was to blame for Alessand's close proximity to El. *It should be noted that Alessand had made an attempt on El's life once before, when he and the Orleans Knights were attacking the Ragged Demon. The knights fired at a tower they suspected a child allied with the Ragged Demon was hiding on, and this child was El.Virgin Soul Episode 1 **Nina was the prime suspect and their attacks nearly killed her as well. *Favaro Leone does not believe Charioce XVII wanted El dead, a belief proven false by the many times Charioce stated his desire to have El killed. *It is unclear why Rita was the only one who attempted to save El, when three gods were present in the clinic and Gabriel already proved gods can heal injuries. *Shizuka Ōishi considers El's death to be the only motivator for Jeanne going to war with Charioce XVII and sees it as a "senseless" and "misguided" reason. She goes as far as to call Jeanne "crazy". **It is clearly stated by Jeanne herself that she wishes to liberate the people subjugated by Charioce XVII. El's death merely pushed her into taking action. References Navigation Category:Events